Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Whaley Big Problem
Mayor Humdinger uses his Robo-Shark to scare the sea animals so he can go scuba diving,But it doesn't go to plan as a ship spills oil and the Whales are stuck in a Cave. One day at the beach,Mayor Humdinger is planning to scuba dive. "What a fantastic day! Right Kitties?" He asks. "Meow!" "Right! Now time to scuba dive-" He gets cut-off. "Oh sorry but the waters are too crowded with animals" Cap'n Turbot says. "Hmph! FINE i'll just go back to Foggy Bottom!" Mayor Humdinger Pouts,but he gets an idea. He and the kitties find the Robo-Shark that they once used and fix it up.In no time they are finished. "Alright kitties,you hop in,And I'LL Scuba!" The shark is then dropped in the sea. A Ship comes by,and Mr Hudson is the captain. "What in the world? *GASP* SHARK!!! WHOA!" he crashes into a rock,causing oil to spill out.'Wait! Whales! Uh-oh! Time to call the PAW Patrol!" Ryder is Watching the Pups play,his Wristband pup-pad rings."Hi Mr Hudson? What's Wrong?" "S-S-Shark! There's a SHARK! and i'm stuck on a rock and the whales are stuck in a cave with oil on them!" "Don't Worry,Mr Hudson! We're on it! PAW Patrol it's time for an Ultimate Rescue!" "Ryder Needs us!" They run to the elevator and Lift up and the Badge turns into Zuma's,and they go up to the top,wearing Hi-Tech Scuba Gear. "PAW Patrol,Ready for action! Ryder Sir-Scuba Style!" The pups howl. "Thanks for coming.Pups,i'm afraid i have bad news:First,Mr Hudson Trapped! He says he saw a Shark" Ryder Says. "A Shark?! *Gulp*" Marshall says. "Second: The Whales are covered in oil!" "Oh-No! Poor Whales!" Skye Yelps. "Exactly,That's why this..."His pup-pad folds out and he presses a button,The Badge on the screen turns into Zuma's."A Ultimate Scuba Diving Rescue! Zuma,You're the Water Pup,Can You show everyone how to Use they're tools?" "I'm Ultimately Ready to Dive in!" Says the lab. "Great! This is a big job,the rest of you pups can help Zuma on this Rescue!" "Let's Dive in!" the Pups howl. "All Right! PAW Patrol is on a Roll!" Ryder exclaims,running to the pole and sliding down it. "Ooh Yes!" Zuma barks,running to slide and going down,As he passes by His badge glows,He Jumps into his hovercraft,and it is lowered down into the Ultimate Garage,where the Cab is put over the main vehicle,and is lowered down into the rest Sub,when two little robots attach mini subs to the front,and a Big Robot comes out of Zuma's Door and puts on the Propeller,and a claw attaches a Sonar device to the side,another claw attaches a Mini Hang Glider to the back,and another attaches a Oxygen tank to the other side,The Ultimate Submarine is lifted up to the top,with The Lookout being as well,and Zuma zooms out and The rest of the pups hop in,and Ryder comes out on his ATV and zooms out with Zuma,and they go off the Ramp,and Zuma's Vehicle tranforms into a Sub,and Ryder does the same with his ATV,and they all set out to save the Whales.